


He Never Saw It Coming

by PoeticPanda11



Series: Happy Birthday Ryuji Sakamoto 2020 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Bisexual Sakamoto Ryuji, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Good Boy Sakamoto Ryuji, Happy, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Let Sakamoto Ryuji Say Fuck, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Persona 5 Protagonist Needs a Hug, Persona 5 Protagonist is from Inaba, Romantic Fluff, Sakamoto Ryuji Needs a Hug, Sakamoto Ryuji's Birthday, Sakura Sojiro Adopts Persona 5 Protagonist, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticPanda11/pseuds/PoeticPanda11
Summary: The former thieves celebrated Ryuji's birthday at LeBlanc without Morgana and his boyfriend Akira, as they returned back to his hometown. Maybe the gift the other's prepared can make up for it.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Happy Birthday Ryuji Sakamoto 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813996
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	He Never Saw It Coming

**Author's Note:**

> It's the baby boy's special day! Yay! Never in my life have I ever been excited to celebrate a fictional character's birthday until this boy came into my screen.
> 
> Happy Birthday Ryuji Sakamoto!

Today was a special day for one Ryuji Sakamoto. The former Phantom Thieves held a birthday party at LeBlanc as it has always been their designated meet up area. Sojiro watched and smiled from behind the counter at the now two senior Shujin students and one Kosei student. Futaba huddled up on a stool at the bar occasionally snickering at her friend’s antics behind her laptop. Even Makoto and Haru took time out of their busy schedule to celebrate the faux blonde’s birthday.

All but two members of the Phantom Thieves aren’t here to celebrate Ryuji’s special day: Morgana their feline instructor, and Akira Kurusu their leader and boyfriend.

Akira had moved back to Inaba and the two have been in a long distance relationship ever since. From texts to video calls, the two have made sure to keep in contact with each other to show that they would survive the year without seeing each other until Akira moved back after graduating.

Of course with most long distance relationships, comes with the hardships. Only three months have passed and there’d be times where either boy would call the other just to hear their voice for support. Not having the physical comfort of either boy’s hugs or kisses was tough on them. But they wouldn’t give up; they promised each other to see it through.

The former wild card had already greeted his boyfriend in morning with a text and a phone call during morning break. Ryuji headed up to the school rooftop and his heart always fluttered hearing his voice over the phone. He told the glasses wearer that he wish he was with him. Not just for his birthday, but every day.

 _“Aww, and you say I’m the sappy one in the relationship.”_ Akira said in a teasing voice.

“H-Hey! Shuddup! You still are, ya know?”

There was laughter on both ends. Ryuji sighed. “…I mean it though. Wish you were here.”

_“…I know. I feel the same way. I miss you.”_

Ryuji can feel his eyes stinging with tears. He tilts his head back to push them back down and takes a deep breath. “Miss you more, Kira.”

Akira chuckles. _“Nah, I definitely miss you more.”_

Now it was Ryuji’s turn to chuckle. “As much as I’d wanna keep arguing about this, I gotta get back to class.”

 _“You’re not my boyfriend!”_ Akira accused in a teasing way. _“The Ryuji Sakamoto I know wouldn’t be taking school so seriously.”_

The blonde snorts. “Yeah you’re right. I’m just his stand in for the day. The real one is back in Hawaii relaxin’ his ass off.”

They laughed again. Their phone calls were the highlight of each other’s day, just to hear their voice. Video calls in the evening were slightly better since they can see each other’s face. The little moments of interactions were enough to bring them out of reality for a moment and just focus on each other.

Ryuji sighed again. “For real though… I gotta get going.”

_“Yeah, me too. I’ll greet you a proper Happy Birthday later tonight.”_

“Alright. Talk to you later, babe.”

_“I love you.”_

“I love you too. Bye”

_“Bye.”_

* * *

“Oww!”

Ryuji snapped out of his flashback to a sudden slight pain on his face. He swatted away the hand that pinched his cheek. “The hell, Ann!?”

“Don’t get mad at me!” She raised a brow at him. “You weren’t responding back. I’ve called you like five times already and your attention was still somewhere else.”

“O-Oh? Sorry…”

“Something on your mind Ryuji-kun?” Haru tilts her head.

“I bet I know.” Futaba’s glasses glint mischievously under the light. “He’s having the ‘Gay Thoughts’ about Akira.” She snickered.

His face went red at that. “I-I… I just wish… he was here is all.”

“Quite understandable to miss your lover, Ryuji.” Yusuke mused from the barstool next to Futaba. “It’s only natural to feel the longing of your significant other when you’re away from each other. Especially when your hormones kick in for the need to have sexual interco- mmph…!”

Futaba clamped his mouth closed with her hand. “Don’t finish that sentence.” She said with her face a light dust of pink. Sojiro chuckles from behind the counter.

“I-I wasn’t…! I wasn’t thinkin’ of anything dirty about him!” Ryuji sputtered.

Makoto sighed and facepalmed. “Ryuji…” Haru lightly laughed and patted her shoulder

“I-I effin’ swear!” His voice cracked and his face was as red as a strawberry. “L-Look! Let’s change the subject, okay!?” He turns back to Ann. “A-Anyway, what were you callin’ me for?”

“Oh right! You might be wondering why you haven’t gotten a single gift yet, right?”

“Uh…” Ryuji blinked. “N-Not really… I didn’t really expect y’all to buy gifts for me since, aside from Haru, I doubt any of you have spare cash to buy me somethin’. Which, I’m not mad about. Just havin’ this party with all of you is good enough for me.”

“That’s very sweet of you to say Ryuji-kun!” Haru gives him her trademarked sweet smile.

“Well, you’re mostly right.” Makoto said. “We apologize for not getting you anything from each of us individually.”

Before Ryuji can interject, Ann chimes in. “Buuuut… we did get you something from _all_ of us.” She turns to the rest of the former thieves and Sojiro. “What do you guys think? Should we give him his gift now?”

“Reveal the present!” Futaba exclaimed.

“I don’t see why not.” Yusuke nodded.

“Mhmm. I think you’ll love it Ryuji-kun.” Makoto nodded to Haru’s statement.

“Okay! Present time for the birthday boy!” Ann gets up. “C’mon, it’s upstairs in the attic.”

“Eh? Wait, I thought Boss is doin’ some renovating up there.”

Sojiro does his all-knowing smirk. “Heh. I just lied so you wouldn’t head up there to see your present so soon.”

“Huh!? You were in on it too, Boss!?”

“Let’s just say I’m the one who signed a few ‘receipts’ and delivered your present here while the others worked hard to make this present happen.”

Ryuji blinked as if he was trying to make sense of what Sojiro said. The others got up and went ahead to the staircase. “Hey, c’mon. Don’t just sit there.” Futaba pulled Ryuji by the arm and rejoined the others.

One by one they made their way up to the stairs until Ryuji was last. Sojiro stayed by the foot of the stairs to listen in on the reaction. As Ryuji was halfway up the stairs he can hear the girls, perhaps save Makoto, giggling at the top. The lights were shut off as well

“Ugh, guys I swear, if it’s a gag gift…”

“It’s not."

Ryuji froze at the final step when he heard a familiar voice. A voice of someone… that’s supposed to be here with them but itsn’t. They’re far away from them. Did he just imagine it? Did he just hear wrong?

“Inari, open the lights.” She nudged Yusuke and the artist complied.

The lights came on making everyone squint from the brightness for a moment. Ryuji’s eyes immediately fell on the edge of the bed that was once occupied by his boyfriend. He blinked a few times to make sure his eyes weren’t deceiving him.

“A…Akira!?”

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYUJI!!!!”

He slightly jumped at his friend’s volume. There sat at the edge of the bed was his boyfriend, Akira Kurusu, with a ribbon taped on to his head. He sat with a soft eyes and a smile that made Ryuji’s heart beat faster.

“I… w-wait… is-is that… really you, Akira!?”

“What kind of question is that!?”

Another familiar voice. One that is high pitched that got on his nerves a lot but he still cared for like everyone else. Behind Akira crawled out a tuxedo cat that gave him a look in disbelief (as best as a cat can).

“M-Morgana!?”

“How dense do you have to be to not recognize your boyfriend, Ryuji? Gosh, you’re so dumb.” The cat flicked it’s tail.

“Hey…” Akira turns to the cat. “I said no making fun of my boyfriend on his birthday.” He pushes Morgana’s side with his finger until the cat tumbles over on the bed.

“Ack! …Sorry.”

“Akira…” Ryuji couldn’t believe it. It really is him; his best friend, his leader, his boyfriend. In the flesh sitting in front of him.

The glasses wearer faced him with a smile and stands up. In no time, Ryuji closed the distance and wrapped his arms around the boy and hugged him like his life depended on it. Akira reciprocates and wraps his arms around the blonde’s neck.

The rest of the Phantom Thieves clapped and cheered for their reunion. Sojiro smiled from the base of the steps and walked back to kitchen to finish cleaning up the plates with cake crumbs.

“Holy shit… you’re here.” Ryuji sniffled.

“Yeah… I am.” Akira’s voice wavered.

They part for a moment and Ryuji cups the other’s face and kisses him. Akira melted into it instantly. As they shared a few kisses; Ann and Haru were giddy at their romantic moment, Yusuke framed the two boys trying to capture them for his next piece, Makoto blushed but had a small smile, Futaba and Morgana made playful gagging noises at the display of affection.

Makoto broke them apart with a heavy clearing of her throat as the two boys were getting a little too heated with their kisses. The two boys were embarrassed with red beet faces.

“We will be on our way now.” Makoto said with a smile.

“Yes. If we don’t leave now, we will miss the last train.” Yusuke added as they start filing down the stairs.

“Keep in touch with us Akira-kun!”

“Try not to have too much ‘fun’ with your present, Ryuji. Enjoy!” Ann giggled.

“Uh… b-but, how did you get Akira here!?”

“He can tell you! Sojiro will lock up for you guys and I’m taking Morgana with me too.” Futaba said.

“You better be clothed in the morning when I get back.”

Ryuji couldn’t do anything but stammer his words. “I… but… wait, you didn’t…!”

Akira chuckled as he hugged the boy from behind, planting a kiss on his neck. “You’re just gonna ignore your present, birthday boy?”

The blonde turns around again, cupping his face in his hand. “You’re… really here. But, how…”

The glasses wearer leans in and kisses him. “Relax, Yuji. I’ll tell you.”

He leads them both to his old bed and they sit with hands intertwined. “First of all, happy birthday.” Another kiss on the blonde’s lips.

He chuckles. “Thanks.”

“Second… well, I’m staying here in Tokyo.”

Ryuji felt his heart skip a beat. “…F-For real!?” Akira nods. “Babe! That’s effin’ awesome to hear!”

“You can thank the others for being able to make this happen. They really helped me out big time with this.” The sound of the bell ringing at the bottom indicated Sojiro was leaving and locking up, presuming with Futaba and Morgana.

“But… why the sudden decision babe? I thought we were gonna pull through with this long distance thing?”

Akira looks down for a second and gently tightens his grip on Ryuji’s. “I… wasn’t happy in my hometown.”

“Was it… because we were in long distance?” Ryuji squeezes back.

“That’s… part of it.” He pauses. “When I got back… things didn’t change. My former friends… cut me off from their lives, the students still think I’m a criminal even though you guys cleared my name, and my parents… are still disappointed in me.” He said lowly.

Hearing that made Ryuji’s blood start to boil. No one back home accepted him with welcoming arms? Not a single person? Least of all his parents? The blonde realized that’s why Akira looks a bit haggard at times during video calls. This was eating him on the inside.

“Kira…” He cups the other’s face making him look back at his brown eyes. “…Did they… hit you?” A serious face plastered on Ryuji’s face.

Akira held the hand that held his face and smiled back softly. “Don’t worry, thankfully they didn’t.” Ryuji exhaled a breath he was holding. If Akira had said yes, he would have lost it.

The thought of his boyfriend getting physically hurt was too much for Ryuji. Ever since Akira came back from the interrogation and seeing his bruised face, limbs, and torso (which Ryuji took special care of), he’s had nightmares of seeing him beaten to pulp until he lay limp on the floor. Ryuji would jolt awake in the middle of the night in cold sweat, breathing roughly. He’d text or call Akira in the middle of the night just see or hear his voice, to know that he’s alive. Thankfully the nightmares haven’t appeared since they took down Yaldebaoth.

“All they did was give me disapproving looks, skeptic eyes, and… bare minimum parenting.”

Ryuji knows that isn’t any better but at least he isn’t physically hurt. “How bare minimum?”

Akira shrugs. “They just… feed me and ask how my grades are doing. They don’t ask how I’m doing personally. No ‘be safe’ or ‘take cares’. No ‘I love you’ or anything a parent should say to their kid.”

He felt his heartbreak hearing that he doesn’t have anyone back at home that actually cares for him. Ryuji has his mom at least and he’s thankful for it, even if he had to suffer brutal hits from his drunken father as a child.

The former track star adjusted his sitting position and coaxed the other to close the distance. “C’mere, babe.” Akira knew he was trying to comfort him, so of course he’ll take the offer.

He wraps his legs around Ryuji’s torso, wrapping his arms around his neck. Ryuji gently rubs the other’s back. Akira sighs in content, knowing he’s got Ryuji and the others by his side.

“I… talked to my parents a few times, trying to convince them that I wanted to move back. But they declined every time. When they told me no again, I just… broke down in my room.” Akira said lowly as he hid himself in the crook of Ryuji’s neck; one of his, if not, favorite spots to be in. “That’s when I made up my mind. I couldn’t stay there anymore. I had to leave; otherwise, it would have killed me slowly inside.”

Ryuji hummed. “How’d the others help you leave?”

“I contacted Futaba, saying I needed everyone’s help. And… I know I should have told you what was happening and how I was feeling but…” He looks up to the blonde with a small smile. “Your birthday was coming up and I wanted to surprise you.”

Ryuji smiled back. “Heh, you sure did.” He kisses his cheek. “It’s okay, I’m not mad. And I’m glad you’re here now with everyone. With me.”

Akira nodded. “Nijjima-san contacted me saying that she can be my lawyer in processing the papers of ownership of me to Sojiro, who is my new legal guardian.” The glasses wearer decided to leave out the bit where his parents didn’t even try to put up a fight to make him stay with them. It broke his heart a little but, that’s behind him now. He’s here where he is loved.

“That’s awesome dude! Boss is pretty understandin’.”

“I definitely owe Makoto a lot since she helped in gathering some results of my academics last year in Shujin to transfer back mid semester. So I’ll be seeing you more, babe.”

Ryuji hugs him securely. “Even more effin’ awesome!”

“Then Sojiro came by to Inaba with one of Haru’s drivers to help with my belongings to move back in here. Yusuke, Ann, and Futaba did a pretty good job cleaning up and redesigning the attic as well.” Akira smiled warmly. “And of course, you were there to ground me with texts and video calls. I don’t want you to think you didn’t help me at all Yuji. Because you did.” He kisses his neck. “Thank you.”

The blonde blushed. “N-No worries, man. I… I was just lookin’ out for you, you know? I care about you. As… someone in a relationship should.”

Akira sighed in satisfaction. They stayed like that for a few minutes, cherishing each other’s warmth and touch. Ryuji continued rubbing the other’s back which Akira enjoyed.

“…Sorry.”

Ryuji raised a brow and turned to him. “Hm? What’re you sorry for?”

“…Bringing the mood down.”

He scoffs. “Seriously? That’s what you’re sorry for?”

“It’s your birthday for a few more hours. We’re supposed to be happy. And… I ended talking about me when it’s supposed to be about you.”

The blonde pulls away and holds the other’s face. “I am happy, Kira. I’m happy you’re here with me again. And let me tell you somethin’…” He notices the gift ribbon still taped poorly on the boy’s hair. He gently removes it and smiles back at him, tossing it to the side.

“You’re such an amazin’ person, Kira. You’ve done so much for me, our friends, and many other people. Your parents and those other people don’t know the great things you’ve done while you were here. If they knew more than just how top notch your grades are, you’d be the talk of the town; changin’ people’s hearts and shit.” Ryuji places both hands on his shoulders. “Akira. You shot an effin’ God in the face! You saved Japan!”

Akira smiled and laughed lightly. “Yeah. I guess I did. But you all helped too.”

“Still, you dealt the final blow. Like, who takes down a God in their teen years?”

“Knowing my parents, they’d still think it’s not enough for them.” He shrugs.

Ryuji huffed and brought Akira in for a hug. “If they can’t see just how effin’ amazing you are, then screw them. You’ve got me and other people who can appreciate what you do. We love you here, Aki.” Their foreheads touch. “…I love you.”

The raven haired boy’s heart swelled in happiness hearing that. He held Ryuji’s face and kissed him. “I love you too.” Any doubts Akira had about his self-worth vanished. Guess he isn’t the only one who knows just what to say to brighten people up.

“Um, I actually have a present for you too.”

“For real?”

“Yeah. Let me get it.”

Akira untangled himself from the blonde and made over to his luggage. He unzipped it and felt around for a crinkly gift wrap. He brought out a small box and sat back down next to the birthday boy. “For you.”

Ryuji chuckles and takes it. “You didn’t have to get me anythin’, you know.”

“What kind of boyfriend would I be to not buy you a present on your birthday?”

“One that I’d still love and care for.”

Akira blushed and Ryuji smirked at that. It was always Akira that had the upper hand in compliments, making the blonde flustered. It was nice to put Akira in his place for once. He tears off the wrapping, revealing a small box. Ryuji frowns a bit.

“Dude, did you get me expensive jewelry?”

Akira shrugs with a smile. “Open it.”

Ryuji takes off the lid and his heart drops at seeing a silver necklace. Attached to the necklace is a pirate anchor with a skull and crossbones on the shank of the anchor.

Holy shit. It’s beautiful and badass.

The blonde takes it out of the box and inspects it. It’s beautifully handcrafted and the details are stunning. Aside from running shoes, he’s never had a gift that looks expensive as this. Ryuji felt tears burning the back of his eyes and gently grips the anchor in his palm. Akira gently holds his fist and Ryuji sees him smiling back at him.

“Happy Birthday Ryuji.”

Ryuji hugs him, hiding his face in Akira’s shoulder. “Kira… thank you. You… didn’t have to…”

“I _wanted_ to. Because you deserve so much good things, Ryuji.” He cooed and rubs Ryuji’s back.

The runner pulls away and chuckles. “Seriously dude. How much did you spend on this?”

“Don’t worry about the cost.” He waves his hand dismissively. “I had some leftover yen from our time as Phantom Thieves. It was no big deal.”

Ryuji huffs. “No big deal, my ass. Now I gotta get you somethin’ for your birthday that can top this, if not, at least on par.”

“You can worry about that when the time comes. Go on and try it.”

He opens his fist and puts the necklace on. It doesn’t feel uncomfortable to wear, which is good. The blonde would like to have it on constantly. He’d have to tuck it in his shirt during class though, which sucks. He’d love to show off what his boyfriend got him.

Akira whistled. “Looking real fine.”

Ryuji snorted and playfully flexed an arm for him. “Yeah? You wanna mess with me and these guns?”

He smirked back. “If I met you looking like that, I’d let bang me and choke me out in an alleyway.”

His breath hitched in his throat, a blush forming on his face rapidly. “Akira!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Max Mittelman (Ryuji's English VA) acknowledged Ryuji Week and greeted him a happy birthday on twitter! We stan Max! For real!
> 
> This is Ryuji's present: https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0925/6202/products/U7-Punk-Pirate-Anchor-With-Skull-Necklace-Men-Jewelry-Gold-Plated-Stainless-Steel-Vintage-European-Navy_4.jpg?v=1462484824
> 
> Leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
